night_of_the_living_dead_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry 1860 Rifle
The Henry 1860 Repeater Rifle is a weapon featured in Night of the Living Dead 1990 Ben finds The Henry Rifle in the arms of "cousin Satchel" in the house. He takes it and uses it for a little while defending the farmhouse. Then he gives it to Barbara , who uses it for most of the movie until Harry Cooper steals it from her to shoot at Ben because of a continuing rivalry between the two History The original Henry rifle was a .44 caliber rimfire, lever-action, breech-loading rifle designed by Benjamin Tyler Henry in 1860. The Henry was an improved version of the earlier Volcanic Repeating rifle. The Henry used copper (later brass) rimfire cartridges with a 216 grain (14 g) bullet over 25 grains (1.6 g) of gunpowder. Nine hundred were manufactured between summer and October 1862; by 1864, production had peaked at 290 per month. By the time production ended in 1866, approximately 14,000 units had been manufactured. For a Civil War soldier, owning a Henry rifle was a point of pride. Letters home would call them "Seventeen" or "Sixteen" Shooters... depending if one had one loaded in the chamber. The US Government purchased in late 1863 to early 1864, about 3,140 (these have inspector marks and are early versions) for mostly Cavalry units. Production was very small (150 to 200 a month) until middle of 1864. Many infantry soldiers purchased Henry's with their reenlistment bounties of 1864. Most of these units were associated with Sherman's Western Troops. The brass framed rifles could fire at a rate of 28 rounds per minute when used correctly, so soldiers who saved their pay to buy one often believed it would help them survive. They were frequently used by scouts, skirmishers, flank guards, and raiding parties, rather than in regular infantry formations. To the amazed muzzleloader-armed Confederates who had to face this deadly "sixteen shooter", it was called "that damned Yankee rifle that they load on Sunday and shoot all week!" Those few Confederate troops who came into possession of captured Henry rifles had little way to resupply the special ammunition used by the weapon, making its widespread use by Confederate forces impractical. The rifle was, however, known to have been used at least in part by some fifteen different Confederate units. These units included cavalry units in Louisiana, Texas, and Virginia, as well as the personal bodyguards of Confederate President Jefferson Davis. While never issued on a large scale, the Henry rifle demonstrated its advantages of rapid fire at close range several times in the Civil War and later during the wars against the Plains Indians. Examples include the successes of two Henry-armed Union regiments at the Battle of Franklin against large Confederate attacks, as well as the Henry-armed Sioux and Cheyenne's destruction of the 7th Cavalry at Little Big Horn. Manufactured by the New Haven Arms Company, the Henry rifle evolved into the famous Winchester Model 1866 lever-action rifle. With the introduction of the new Model 1866, the New Haven Arms Company was renamed the Winchester Repeating Arms Company. Dead repeater 3.jpg Dead repeater reload.jpg 600px-NOTLD90rifle2.jpg 600px-NOTLD90dbshotgun10.jpg 600px-NOTLD90rifle16.jpg 600px-NOTLD90rifle18.jpg Category:Guns Category:1990 Guns Category:Weapons Category:1990 Weapons Category:Rifles Category:Repeaters Category:1968 Guns